Changes
by Darkness' Domain
Summary: Just a cutie snippit of GSR :
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

**By Darkness' Domain**

Grissom stood in front of the bathroom mirror starring at his new reflection. He had gotten sick of his beard, it made him feel old; but he also had something-someone to make him feel young and happy again. Someone who reminded there was life and not just death. And that person had just wrapped her long graceful arms around his torso. Grissom sighed and put the razor down on the sink counter.

Sara Sidle smiled against her new best friend's back. "You look…different." Sara said to him, her warm smiling making Grissom's heart flutter within his chest. Sara reached around and touched his smooth face. "I think I'll miss kissing a man with a beard," Sara said to him. Grissom turned around and wrapped his arms around Sara's waist. "I can grow it back within a day or two," he told her smiling. Sara shook her head and then kiss him softly on the lips and then pulled away.

"Maybe I will like this better," Sara said to herself and then she kissed him one more time. This time the kiss was long and deeper. When she pulled away they both were left breathless for a few moments. "Yes, this is much better." Sara said laying her head on his chest. Sara pulled away and went into the bedroom to get dressed. Grissom leaned against the door frame and watched her. "Are you still not eating meat?" Grissom asked her suddenly.

Sara stopped what she was doing and looked at him and smiled. "I'm haven't for a long time, why do you ask?" she asked him, knowing he must have some kind of secret agenda. Grissom shrugged. "No reason." Grissom replied to her harmlessly. Sara nodded her head and went back to getting dressed.

Fin…?


	2. Chapter 2: 2

**2.**

* * *

Nick Stokes stood in the CSI locker room pulling on his jacket and getting ready to go home and sleep when a soft noise distracted him. Nick turned to see his co-worker Sara Sidle standing at her locking humming the love song from the Disney movie 'Aladdin'. "Are you singin' 'A whole new world' Sara?" Nick asked her suddenly. Sara looked over at Nick and shrugged her shoulder. "I guess I was it was it was on T.V last night." Sara explained to him. Nick nodded his head and closed his locker. "Night, Sara." Nick said as he passed. "Night, Nick." Sara said back to him. Sara smiled and sighed happily. She had watched Aladdin last night, but she wasn't alone. She actually had someone to share her lonely nights with now and she couldn't have been happier. 

And just at that moment did the man who had been spending every night with her come into the locker room. Gil Grissom walked in, he seemed pretty pissed about something and Sara only hoped she could make him feel better. "You okay?" Sara asked walking over to him. Grissom sighed deeply and sat down on the bench. Sara walked over to him and sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you still getting the mind grains?" Sara asked him. Grissom sighed deeply and nodded his head. Sara leaned her head on his shoulder and put her on the side of his neck and made him lay his head on her shoulder as she stroked his soft, gray hair. Grissom wrapped an around her waist and closed his eyes.

Little did either of them realize that outside the door was Conrad Ecklie. But Ecklie wasn't about to interrupt. Ecklie turned on his heel and went to wait out side for Grissom.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Sara asked Grissom. He shook his head and leaned up and looked into Sara's eyes. "I have you so of course I'll be okay." Grissom told her. Sara smiled and blushed. She was still getting used to those little complements he was so good at delivering. "This case…it just tore me up, and the mind grain didn't help." Grissom explained to Sara. Sara nodded her head. It hadn't been an easy case for any of them. It was great that one little boy had been found and was with his father, but one little boy was still dead. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Sara asked him. Grissom shook his head. "I just want to forget it. Let's go home." Grissom said standing up.

Sara followed him out side to the parking lot. "Gil?" Grissom turned around and saw Conrad Ecklie waiting for Grissom out side the building. "I can I talk to you in private?" Ecklie asked, noticing right away that Sara had stayed by Grissom's side. "Sure, goodnight Sara." Grissom said to his co-worker. Sara smiled and waved to Ecklie before going to her car. When Sara had pulled out of the parking lot and was gone and no one was around Ecklie spoke up, "Okay, I'm just gonna come out and ask: are you dating Sidle?" Ecklie asked Grissom.

Grissom smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Can I lie and say that I am?" Grissom joked. Ecklie smiled and sighed deeply. "Gil, if you wanna date Sara that's your business. But it's my business to know what's happening and what most importantly _not _happening in the work area. Date her, love her, sleep with her, marry her if you want but just don't pick favorites when it comes to working," Ecklie explained. Grissom sighed and rubbed his temple; he could feel his mind grain coming back. "I think I'll take you up on the third thing you said, goodnight Conrad." Grissom said turning around and headed to his car.


End file.
